The present invention relates to a golf car accessory. The term “golf car” as used herein, generally refers to a motorized golf carts as is well known in the art. More particularly, the present invention relates to a golf car accessory that may be used with a golf club washer and/or golf ball washer.
The prior art discloses various instances where a golf ball washer is attached to either a golf cart of a golf car. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,380,095 to Piper, Jr. discloses a portable golf ball washer which may be attached to a hand cart. U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,562 to Knudson discloses a bracket for suspending a washing basin from a cart. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2005/0005384 to Finley discloses attaching a ball washer device to the bumper of a golf cart. Despite these various advancements in the art, problems remain.
One of the problems with golf ball or club washers and attaching them to a golf car is that in operation, liquid used for washing may spill onto the golf car, golf bags, clubs, or people in close proximity. This highly undesirably and inconvenient. What is needed is a means to support a golf ball washer from a golf car that prevents or avoids this problem, yet is still convenient and easy to use.